Tears of a Dragon
by ShafiraHatake
Summary: Ryutsuki Safira is your average kunoichi-in-training. No, not really. She is the pride of her clan, about to graduate at 7 years old but she forced herself mute on some unknown reason. Can ITachi and Shisui crack her shell before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

Safira's steps were rushed as she ran from her sensei, her grin widening. She leapt over a fence and scrambled up the steps to an abandoned apartment building. She slipped through the doors, closed them behind her softly and darted carefully along the hallway. She didn't even have to think about where to step so she didn't make the boards creak or fall out from under her. Her electric blue eyes darted about, scanning for any trace of someone else having visited her hiding spot and escape from normality. She slid into a room on the top floor and walked over to the window. She sat beside the molding curtains, ignoring everything in the room as she stared at the view of Konoha.

"You know, you should consider having more than one hiding spot." A calm, apathetic voice told her, causing her to shoot to her feet in surprise. Because of this, her feet hit a bad bit of flooring and it collapsed. She fell a few feet before a firm hand caught her. She looked up at who had saved her. Cold pepper eyes met hers, black bangs falling in the boy's face. He pulled her up and she nodded numbly at him as they stood still. She stared, unafraid, as he examined her slightly.

"Aren't 'cha gonna thank my friend?" A boy with curly black hair and coal eyes asked as he entered the room. The girl's eyes flicked to him and back swiftly. "What, nothing to say?" He teased. Safira just set her jaw, crossing her arms. Her blazing stare turned to a fierce glare.

"My name is Itachi. This is Shisui." The first boy said. His friend- Shisui- nodded in greeting. "Our sensei sent us to help your sensei track you down."

"They never told us your name, only that your eyes and hair make you noticeable." Shisui added, reaching forward to snag a lock of Safira's bright blue hair. She slapped his hand away and took a few steps backwards to the window. Shisui and Itachi's eyes widened slightly as they realized what she was planning. "Hey, don't-" He was too late. Safira had spun around leapt to the frame out of the window. She let herself fall for a moment, then she added chakra to her hands and feet and scrambled at the wall. She managed to stop her fall twenty feet above ground. Her body thrummed with adrenaline as she grinned up at the window she had just jumped out of and the two boys' shocked and annoyed expressions. She waved up at them before dropping to the ground and taking off again. She breezed through alleyways and back roads to avoid traffic and soon made it to the academy again. She poured chakra to her feet and sprinted up the walls. She collapsed on a bench, throwing an arm over her eyes and letting her body relax. Her breathing soothed after a moment and she nearly drifted into a lazy dream-state.

"Enjoying yourself?" Safira jolted upright, hands reaching for her kunai pouch when Shisui grabbed it. He grinned at her. "Pretty fast, ain't'cha?" She didn't respond, only stared at him with confused eyes. He frowned a bit. "Ne, Itachi, she's a bit quiet, isn't she?" Itachi only hummed a response, watching in bemusement as his cousin and best friend tried to coax Safira into speaking.

"Shisui, let's get her to her sensei." Shisui nodded, standing up and dragging the girl with him. She just rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck, slipping out of his grip. She walked past Itachi and towards a locker.

"Hey, where are you going?" She just pointed over her shoulder at the clock. Shisui stared at it dumbly before turning to Itachi. "She just wasted the last hour of school, making us run after her." He stated simply. Itachi let out a small sigh that was barely audible.

"Yo, dragon girl." The two boys turned in surprise at the new voice. A teen with silver hair and a mask over his face was ruffling Safira's bright blue hair. She slapped his hand away and continued to dig quietly through her locker. The teen turned to the two boys. "Sorry about making you miss school to find her. At least you got a good practice in, right?" His one visible eye closed in what they assumed to be a smile. Safira smacked him in the stomach without looking. He chuckled. "Yeah, I get it, dragon girl. Don't be so cheerful."

"Excuse me, but who're you- and if you know, who's she?" Shisui asked. The silver-haired boy scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi." Their eyes widened- the copycat ninja was here, apologizing for this school-skipping girl? "And this is Ryutsuki Safira." He patted her hair. She slapped his hand away and mimed the Hatake clan symbol in the air. He snickered softly. "Although she'd prefer being Hatake Safira." Shisui smirked nervously.

"Why, she in love with you?" He teased. Safira gave a little glare at him while Kakashi chuckled.

"No. When she did talk, she said I was her pseudo brother." Itachi blinked owlishly.

"What do you mean, 'did' talk?" Kakashi's eyes darkened slightly.

"Something happened that put her into a self-imposed silence. We haven't heard her voice in seven months." Shisui's jaw dropped slightly and he turned to Itachi.

"She's even more quiet than you!" He crowed. Itachi's expression dropped into a deadpan as Kakashi laughed. Safira brushed past Kakashi with a scowl and she walked out the doors.

"Hey, dragon girl!" Kakashi yelled after her. "Wait up!" The teen sighed and chased after his silent seven-year-old companion. The two seven-year-old boys stared after the two in slight disbelief.

"Wait, why does he call her 'dragon girl'?" Shisui asked. Itachi gave a silent shrug before walking out. "Hey!" Shisui snapped, running after him.

Safira smiled slightly to herself as Kakashi walked her home. She tugged on his sleeve. He turned to her, eyebrow raised. She pointed at the two boys walking home- away from them- then at the school. Kakashi smiled slightly.

"I'll see if I can get you in their class, Saf." He assured her with a rub of her hair that usually guaranteed her slapping his hand. Instead, she darted forward towards her home with a grin forming on her face.

Maybe, just maybe, she could start to speak again soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Super glad I was able to get wifi in Florida so I could upload this chapter(I ended up typing it on the three and a half hour long flight). Special thanks to Your Hoshi for being the first reviewer! Yay! *gives virtual Dorito Taco*

If anyone can find the reference in here and what anime it's referencing to, review, tell me, and get a virtual Dorito Taco! (go to Taco Bell for one... They're really good C:)

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, Yutaka-sensei?" A woman with brown-black hair poked her head in the doorway, interrupting a class. "May I borrow Itachi and Shisui again?" Some of the boys snickered. This was a common occurrence- no one else could find Safira when she ditched school but those two, and they even got her to come back to school some days. A few of them called out mockingly as the two trudged out of the door. They looked at the female sensei.<p>

"Same thing as yesterday, Kurosaki-sensei?" Shisui asked. Kurosaki-sensei nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah... It's all she ever does. Where does she go, by the way?" Shisui hesitated, but Itachi took the lead and gestured for them to follow. Within a few minutes, they were at the old apartment building. Kurosaki-sensei stared at it in disbelief. "You mean she hides in there?" She asked in horror. The two Uchiha nodded simply. "Then... Then why do you always take so long in finding her?" She turned on them, eyes narrowing. Itachi's expression remained neutral- bored, even- while Shisui's expression was nervousness and slight panic.

"Uhhh..." He ended up not having to answer as part of the building blew outward, dust and chunks of mortar wall slamming into the ground. There was a blue streak that dropped out of the window and darted past them. Shisui grinned and chased after her, thankful for the escape from Kurosaki-sensei and Itachi took the hint and caught up to them as they left the teacher in the dust (no pun intended, haha). She sighed and was about to go after the three when several ninja ran past her after the three. She stared after them in shock.

"Yeah... I'm just going back to class." She muttered, returning to the school.

Meanwhile, Shisui had noticed the five men tailing them.

"Hey Safira? Why are there people chasing us?" He yelled as they ran. Safira just shot him a grin and spun around, sliding to a stop. Her hands went through a variety of hand signs, eyes narrowing in focus.

"Is she... using a jutsu?" Shisui mumbled to Itachi who nodded with slightly widened charcoal eyes.

Safira leaned back, inhaling. As the men got close, her smirk widened. She straightened up and leaned forward a bit, fire pouring out of her mouth. The men darted backwards to avoid the flames. Safira threw shuriken after them before running past the Uchiha boys and into a coffee shop. They darted after her and looked around at the storage room they were in. Itachi's brows furrowed slightly-_ where was Safira?  
><em>  
>"Safira?" Shisui's head snapped up to see a girl about their age with black hair to her shoulders and worried green eyes poking at a pile of boxes. He took a few silent steps closer and saw that there was a pile of bags piled behind the boxes into a bed and the blue-haired ditcher was passed out on it. He sighed in exasperation, making the girl jump. Her eyes searched the room, not noticing Shisui and Itachi. She sighed and returned to poking at Safira.<p>

"Saffy, you must have used all your chakra, didn't you? Hm, maybe that's why there was a big explosion outside..." She mused. She straightened up, shaking her head. "Don't move, I'll be right back! Wait you can't move anyways, you're asleep... Right." She smiled blithely at the unconscious girl and skipped through a door. Shisui turned to Itachi, who only had a bemused shrug for an explanation for the said girl. They walked over to Safira.

"Hey, Safira, you okay?" Shisui asked, nudging her softly. One of her eyes opened slightly and her fingers twitched into a hand sign before slackening. Her eyes closed again and her breathing deepened. "... What's that supposed to mean?" He asked in annoyance.

"She probably used a large amount of her chakra with that jutsu and just wants to sleep it off." Itachi replied. Shisui stared at him.

"Brother... You are either a psychic or just too damn smart for a seven year old." He stated seriously. Itachi simply scoffed.

A shrill shriek split the air and the Uchihas whirled to see the girl from before staring at them in shock.

"D- Don't worry... We're Safira's friends..." Shisui murmured softly, hold his hands out in a placating fashion. The girl nodded, licking her lips.

"What- Who are you?" She asked nervously. Shisui smirked at this.

"I'm Uchiha Shisui. That's Uchiha Itachi." The girl stared at him before tilting her head to the side.

"Who?" Shisui's face met his palm with a loud clap while Itachi gave a sigh of annoyance. There was a slight groan, making all three turn to their blue-haired companion as she struggled to sit up. The girl darted forward to her, setting down a tray and lifting a glass of water to her lips. "Here. Drink up Saffy-chan! Amaya-chan is here for you!" The girl- Amaya- said cheerily. Safira snorted after she swallowed. She grabbed a riceball, swallowed it quickly and staggered to her feet. She slid into a firm stance before falling forward. Itachi caught her and helped her to her feet. She shoved his hand away. Amaya sighed, grabbing Safira and making her sit. Safira half pouted, half frowned at the girl.

"Why don't you two go back to whatever you were doing before? I can take care of Saffy-chan and get her home to her brother." Amaya said. Shisui and Itachi looked at each other, deliberating. Itachi shrugged and walked towards the door.

"Hey, Itachi!" Shisui yelled after him. "We can't just leave her in the care of a total stranger!"

"Technically, Safira is a total stranger." Itachi retorted. "Look, we tried to help Kurosaki-sensei and we failed. Let's go back to the Academy and go home." He disappeared out the door. Shisui scowled after him before turning to Amaya.

"Look... We don't really know Safira all that well, but make sure she's okay, okay?" Amaya nodded determinedly. Shisui let a slight smile appear on his face before running after his cousin. Amaya grinned at Safira, who was trying not to look annoyed by the boys, and burst out laughing.

OoOoOoO

By the time Shisui caught up to Itachi, they were nowhere near the Academy. Rather, they were by the library.

"Uhh, I thought you said we were going back to the Academy?" He asked softly. Itachi glanced at him over his shoulder.

"I lied." Shisui practically tripped at this. He glared at Itachi.

"What? What if something happens, or Safira needs us? She'll go to the wrong place!" He yelled. "She could-"

"Oh, calm down." Itachi muttered. "Look, I didn't want Safira to know we're going to go snooping around the library to see if we could find anything about her family that might tell us why she won't talk. And, if anything, it might help us figure out how she could do that jutsu." Shisui nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, she probably wouldn't want us to do that." He admitted as they walked into the library. "Huh... Now where would we find info on the Ryutsuki clan?" He mused. A young woman with brown hair looked up. She had glasses on that covered her brown eyes.

"Ryutsuki clan?" She asked. Shisui nodded. She smiled up at him. "Oh, it's just across the hall from the data files on the Senju!" She informed him before looking back into her book.

"Thanks, uhh..." "Sheska." The girl mumbled. "Right. Thanks, Sheska." If Sheska heard, she didn't show it. She was too absorbed in her book- the History of Chakra Usage. Shisui just shook his head, snickering slightly as they walked away. Itachi could feel the corners of his mouth tilt up in an amused smirk. "Ah, here it is! The Ryutsuki clan!" Grabbing a few scrolls off of the shelf each, they sat down at a table and started to read.

After a few minutes, Itachi let out a hiss of distaste. Shisui looked up at him, only for Itachi to start reading out the information that had made him upset. "_The Ryutsuki clan was at one point famous for being like dragons with how they acted and their many jutsu on breathing fire. Some thought that they were like the Uchiha. This caused much anger to the Ryutsuki. The leader at the time, Tamo, had his daughter lead a raid against the Uchiha. They slaughtered many in the attack. This was long before the rise of Madara- nearly two hundred years before the foundation of Konoha._

"Now, as is tradition, the daughter of the head is required to kill an Uchiha by the time they are 18 to remind both clans of the attack, long ago that nearly destroyed all of the Uchiha, leaving the Ryutsuki and Senju as most powerful clans."

They stared at each other in shock as the information sank in. Shisui gulped slightly.

"Someone in her clan... Could be forced to kill us?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Heya readers! I got back on Monday from Florida and have wireless again, but I had to make up a week's worth of homework. Plus, I was home at around midnight, so.**

**Anyways! Uhm... Yeah. This chapter is... A chapter XD For anyone who cares, my family at school(friends, really) is total crack. Apparently I'm married to my good friend Lexi, my best friend is my daughter, another friend is my sister, I have four daughters named Bob and Lexi has a hoe working for her and my 'daughter' has a cousin. And all this because I carried Lexi around bridal-style for not even a minute. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto(which I do not) Sasuke would be a fluffy duck-butt and not a psycho out to kill everyone he sees from Konoha and Itachi would never have killed his family :D Oh and Kabuto would not exist either. Sorry to any fans of his, but me... Not a fan.**

* * *

><p>"...fira..." "...afira..." "Safira!" On instinct, Safira's hand shot up. It snagged whomever was trying to wake her by the throat and threw them. Safira jolted to her feet as she went, giving the throw more strength. There was a familiar '<em>oof<em>' as the person crashed into the wall. Her eyes opened blearily, but soon became sharp as she realized that she was still in the warehouse she had fallen asleep in. She glanced around for the Uchiha before remembering they went back to the Academy. She walked over to the thrown person with a slightly apologetic expression as she realized it was Amaya.

Amaya grinned at her despite the previous action. "Is that how you greet everyone who wakes you up?" She teased, only getting a snort in reply. Amaya chuckled. "Well, I came in to wake you to let you know that I'm going home. It's nearly one in the morning." Safira's eyes widened drastically. Her mouth parted into a small 'o'. Giving Amaya a pat on the head in both apology and thanks, she zipped out of the ware house.

"Bye, Saffy-chan~!" Amaya called before running home herself.

Safira silently opened the door a fraction and slipped inside. She tried to close it quietly but still cringed as it gave a loud click as the locks snapped shut again. She spun, sliding out of her shoes and headed down the hall. She had nearly reached the stairs, when-

"Ryutsuki Safira, where _have_ you _been_?" Her mother half shrieked. Safira's fingers twitched as she turned to see her. A black-haired woman with coal eyes with specks of red glared at her with a four year old boy with his mother's looks hiding behind her. Safira only swallowed softly at his pure crimson eyes. "You know how Isumo absolutely refuses to sleep unless you put him to bed!" Her mother added in a softer voice.

"She should be home far earlier than this anyways, besides just to tuck her brother in at night." A man with neatly combed black-blue hair and red-grey eyes muttered darkly.

"Lee!" Safira's mother, Emmalynn, hissed quietly. Lee only shrugged. Safira glared at her father as she walked past him to pick up her little brother. She gave him a harsh glare before turning and running up the stairs with Isumo in her arms. "Look what you did now... It's no wonder Safira doesn't talk, with your attitude with her." She scolded.

"I'm only putting the pressure on her that's needed." Lee snapped harshly. "It's because she hasn't had any interest in her responsibilities around here and to her family."

"Oh? That's what you call mentally and verbally abusing your daughter, and training her to the point of collapse daily for three years?" Emmalynn asked scornfully. "Riiiiiiiight."

"It's... A push in the right direction." Lee corrected her, stalking off to their bedroom.

Safira walked slowly down the hall towards Isumo's room. Finding the right door, she opened it. A boy with navy blue hair and black streaks looked up at her with a lazy grin.

"Well, it's 'bout time you got home, Saf!" He greeted warmly. Safira rolled her eyes as Isumo gave a cry of 'Ao, Ao!'. Ao got to his feet and ruffled Safira's hair as she tucked Isumo into his bed. "Really. I thought I told you not to stay out late with a boy!" Safira gave him a glance. "Now Safira, do you really think I'd let my little sister lie to me about this? Give me all the details!" Safira let out a low chuckle and held out a hand. Ao plopped his arm in it, sleeve rolled up past his elbow.

_ 'I was at Amaya's.'_ Safira wrote on his arm with her finger. Ao pouted.

"Really?" He whined.

_ 'Really.'_ His pout only grew at her matter-of-fact expression before giving a little scream of rage and stalking out of the room as Safira laughed.

"I _will_ figure out who the lucky boy is, Safira! And you will rue the day you decided to lie to me about this!" He warned her, only causing more giggles. Safira smiled as Ao gave Isumo a kiss on the forehead. "Good night, you two." He added seriously, kissing her forehead as well before heading to his room. Safira sighed. She was so different with her brothers than anyone else.

When Emmalynn went to check on Isumo as she always did, she noticed something strange. Isumo had a candle for a night light. Emmalynn was going to remind Safira to bring up a matchbox because the other one was already used up. But here it was, the candle was lit and washing the room with a warm light. She smiled; Safira must have had some matches on her. She turned and left the room.

Halfway down the hall, she froze and ran back to the room.

The flame on the candle was a icy blue color and heatless.

OoOoOoO

"Alright, alright, settle down everyone!" Kurosaki-sensei called, trying to calm the class. She scowled as no one listened. "LADIES, WOULD YOU _PLEASE_ SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET?" She yelled at the source of all the noise- a knot of girls in the back who had huddled together as they fan-girled over Itachi.

"I understand that it is exciting to know that some students are switching from Yutaka-sensei's class to ours for the day, but _please_ just... Be quiet!" Shisui chuckled under his breath from his seat next to Itachi. He elbowed his best friend-cousin in the ribs playfully.

"Real ladies man, eh?" Before Itachi could respond, an icy silence overcame the room. Everyone stared at the door in a mix of emotions. Safira walked in quietly and sat down next to Itachi. The Uchiha boys and Ryutsuki girl ignored the fangirls' shrieks and gave their little greetings- a simple nod of the head from the quieter two and a soft 'hey' from Shisui.

"Hey, what's with your hand, Ryutsuki-san?" A boy in the row ahead asked, nodding at her left hand. It was wrapped in gauze bandages. Safira blinked apathetically and held up a box of matches and tapping it against the gauze. "O-oh, you burned your hand?" Safira nodded with a slightly sheepish smirk. The boy nodded and turned back to the board. "Feel better, Ryutsuki-san." Shisui smirked at Safira, who only returned an annoyed gaze.

"You burned yourself? Haha, loser." He teased. Safira leaned past Itachi and smacked him in the head, trying to hold back a grin. She turned down to the table and bit her lip. Shisui laughed slightly before quieting down. The teacher had them start taking notes on the lecture.

At one point, Itachi glanced over at Safira- for reasons he still was unaware of- and was surprised to see that she had scribbled something in the margin of her paper besides her notes. _Shisui is __not__ Ao, Shisui is __not__ Ao, Shisui is __not__ Ao._ He gave her a slight nudge and pointed it out. She scowled at him and covered her paper. For the rest of the hour she pretended the two didn't exist. It wasn't all that hard for her to do so.

When they were dismissed for lunch, Safira didn't get up. Shisui blinked.

"You going to eat in here?" He asked. Safira gave a little nod. The boy from before snorted softly. As they walked out, he tapped Shisui on the shoulder.

"She isn't going to eat in here." He said. Shisui tilted his head to the side. "She doesn't eat _at all_, man. I've seen it. Every day, she just sits there and draws in a notebook. Or writes, I'm not sure." He shrugged and passed them to go outside.

"Ah- Uhm, hi there, Itachi-kun. I was uhm, wondering if you and your friend would like to eat with us?" A girl asked him. Itachi blinked slowly.

"... No thanks." He stated, turning on his heel and re-entering the classroom. Shisui followed him with a pout.

"Heyyyyy, Itachi! Those girls were really cute! We should have ate with them!" He whined. Safira looked at the two with bemusement. Itachi sat back down without taking his lunch out.

"So, I hear you don't eat lunch?" He asked softly. Safira shrugged. He waited, hoping for a response. After a few minutes of silence and Shisui eating his lunch, he tried again. "Hey, who's Ao? And why did you keep writing how Shisui wasn't Ao?" Shisui looked at them, a noodle hanging out the side of his mouth. Safira bit her lip and looked away from Itachi.

"Shisui, don't sit there with food hanging out of your mouth." Itachi reprimanded. Shisui obediantly swallowed his food and looked at Safira.

"I remind you of someone? Who, this.. Uh, whatsitohyeah Ao?" He asked. If Safira heard him, she didn't show it. "Was he your boyfriend?" Shisui asked slyly. Safira's brow twitched as she closed her eyes. "Oooh, Safira _likes_ someone named Ao~" He crooned mockingly before he had a crumpled up piece of paper shoved in his mouth. He pulled it out and looked at it.

_ Shut up, idiot,_ was written on it. _Ao is my older brother._

"Oh." Shisui mumbled. He looked at Safira's bright blue hair for a moment. "Wait a minute! Is your name Safira because your hair is blue and your brother was already named 'Blue'?" Safira only gave him a condescending look of disbelief at this before turning to Itachi.

_ You deal with this everyday?_ She scrawled on a paper. Itachi nodded, rolling his eyes. Safira's eyes widened slightly before she added onto the slip of paper some more. _Y'know, he really does remind me of my older brother. Both are __utter idiots_. She underlined the last two words, smirking at Shisui's indignant response.

"Well at least we have a way of communicating with you!" He added later, a few minutes before the lunch period ended. Safira looked at him calmly before looking away. Once again, Itachi noticed something written on Safira's notes.

_I've got way too many people that are like brothers._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! Pretty pretty please with cherries on top and ice cream sundae underneath? With a virtual taco on the side?**

**It fills my dreary day with happiness, joy, and rainbow kittens. Sparkly kittens.**


End file.
